Were Not Broken Just Bent
by MusicNeverSleeps
Summary: She was broken with a horrible past. The only thing she cared about was her little brother Brandon and that he was fed and taken care of, and the rest didn't matter. He was the popular boy who got everything he ever wanted except her.


**Hey guys! **

**So I've been planning to have this story out last month but I just got delayed so... here's my new story called 'Were Not Broken Just Bent'. It's just a little story based off of the Fosters, but in a Austin and Ally version...**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V.**

'Better be the last I see of you two! Even though I know it won't be' the tall tanish officer yelled as he pushed me and my brother Brandon out of the jailhouse. I know what your all thinking, jail? your not even 18 and you've been arrested. Well to answer your question, yes. Me and my little brother Brandon have gotten arrested since we were little, mainly due to my moms passing. The year my mom died, that's when everything changed.

For starters, when my mom passed my dad drowned himself in alcohol, knowing he caused her death. Then a couple months later, he would be drinking everyday, leaving the house, going to God knows where. At night my father would beat me and my brother telling us that we were the reason of our mother's death, and that we deserve to be dead and not her. That killed me. For months I would be in my room, afraid to come out, believing that I might of actually been the reason my mom died. I would come out of my room, hours at a time, only to use the bathroom or get something to eat. I began hearing noises a couple times a week. I didn't think anything of it though. Then one night, I heard the noise. I just ignored it thinking it was no big deal. Then a couple minutes later I heard the noise again. It sounded like my brother, so I came out of my room and walked to his room- only to find he wasn't in there. I roamed all over the house top to bottom looking for him, then decided to check one more room, the room I haven't been in for months.

I opened the door. When I did I- I couldn't believe it. In front of me I saw my father, my own flesh and blood, rapping my brother. I remember Brandon turning his head when the door opened and look at me. When he saw I was in the room, he actually gave me the most painful look; It killed me. Then my dad saw I was in the room, and got off my brother and slammed me into the wall. I remember him telling me, If I told anyone about this he would kill me. I wanted to run downstairs and call the police. Wanted them to arrested the horrible bastard. But, I didn't.

It continued for a year. A year of grief, pain, sorrow, all the feelings I felt for my brother. I remember me waiting in his room and when he came in he would just run into my arms sobbing into my chest. I would rock him and put him to sleep. Then one day when my dad was in the room with Brandon doing the usual, I heard a knock on the door. I went downstairs and answered it, not really caring if there was a kidnapper at the door because no kidnapper, could make things as painful as my father did. When I answered the door there was a police officer at the door. They asked me if my father was in the house and I said yes why, they said they were gonna arrest him for DUI. I felt so happy, yet sad. No matter how much I despised him, and hate how that horrible excuse of a human, was in the bed that he shared with his decease wife, my mother, I still loved him. He's my dad and I tried hating him, I've tried thinking every negative thing about but I still couldn't help the fact that he was my dad and I loved him. When the police finally went up to his room I heard screaming, crying, smashing, then my brother came running downstairs in his shirt and boxers running into my arms.

Then, one of the police officers sat us down and told us that were gonna be put in foster care. I remember asking him if he was gonna separate us. He said no he'll make sure we stay together. He told us to pack our bags and come downstairs when we were done. Once we were all done he went downstairs. The officer that spoke to us, led us into his car and drove us to this big house which is where we met the Johnson's. The officer told us that they are our new foster parents and how we will be living with them. The Johnson's told us how sorry for what happened and that they'll give us the best childhood. And I believed them.

The minute the officer left, the mother pushed me onto the couch and said how I deserved what happened to me. She said I'll be working in the house from morning to night and if I dare disobey or half-ass anything she says or orders me to do that I will be severely punished. She had a son. Her son Dustin was 16 and a asswhole. He would force me to give him blow jobs and have sex with me. I did it though- To make up for my dad doing this to Brandon. By the time I was living there for six months I couldn't take it anymore. I told Brandon that I was gonna run away that night. I told him that you deserve much more than this and were gonna leave. He agreed, and we left and never looked back. Unfortunately I was only 11 so I wasn't able to get a job so I could get money for me and Brandon. We walked into a gas station shop. Me and Brandon walked into the shop. I told Brandon to get as much soda and candy bars as he can, and I did the same. We made a run for it and eventually a police man caught us and arrested us, and from there is where we started stealing.


End file.
